


Dipper's Stripper

by Firethekitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Stripper!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firethekitty/pseuds/Firethekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new strip club opens up across from Dipper's college. It wouldn't hurt to check it out, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper's Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> So I recieved a fic prompt on Tumblr that Dipper was a stripper. But we all know Bill would be a better stripper don't we?
> 
> This was also supposed to be short but I got carried away. Chapter 2 is in the works!

 

  
Dipper Pines' weekly schedule was pretty typical of a 20-something year old. Wake up, go to classes, study a lot, eat, and go to sleep. On Saturdays, most college students would either go out and socialize or study. Dipper however, had other plans. He would study, but then he would go where most people would frown upon.

It started off when curiosity and hormones overrode Dipper's desire to study. A new club had opened up close to university, and it had a nice bar and great dancers, according to other students. Dipper didn't drink, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out, right?

Right when he walked through the doors that Saturday night, he locked eyes with an extremely handsome man who went by the name 'Cipher'. He hesitantly sat by the bar and looked on to his dance with fascination and curiosity. The way Cipher moved his bony hips and latched onto the metal pole captivated him. His thighs were incredibly toned, and his biceps were beautiful. Dipper felt more than one thing turn on in his brain that day. And he hated it.

Only Dipper Pines would fall in love with a stripper paid to perform in front of other people. There was no emotion in them, just eyes on the prize, right? Stupid or not, Dipper found himself visiting the club almost every Saturday just to watch Cipher dance and occasionally give him a wink. Or was it a blink? He wore an eyepatch on his right eye, so he wasn't exactly sure.

Today, his sister and best friend Mabel was out socializing with her massive groups of friends. Dipper didn't worry, because she never drank and was smart enough not to. So Dipper was alone on a Saturday night, bored out of his mind. What better day to spend at a strip club?

What set apart Dipper from any other horny guy, was that he didn't go to get his rocks off. He went to study the male body at its best. So Dipper took his wallet, phone, and keys and set foot to the town-strip club.

 

Bill's face practically lit up when he saw his favorite customer walk through the glass doors. He was so strange, the only man in the city who was content to watch strippers perform like it was a game of golf. And Bill loved strange things. He called out to the embarrassed boy who was trying to hide his face with his hat.

"Hey there darling! Ready for a ride or just a show?" Bill was leaning against a wall, counting some of the paper tips he received from earlier.

Dipper hadn't been this close to Cipher before. His senses were flooded by the scent of a sweet cologne emanating from the figure before him.

"N-no just the regular.. Thing," Dipper stuttered out, voice cracking to add an even brighter red to his head. He quickly scuttled by Cipher and practically hopped onto his usual seat. His heart was racing, and he shoved his face into his phone.

Bill stuffed his money into his black wallet. Today he decided to be a little more forward with his Pine Tree. He strolled over to the boy trying his best to preoccupy himself, pulling up a stool next to him. He could see the boy trying to ignore him, so he scooted closer. He looked over onto his phone, he was scrolling through his photo album pretending to be interested.

It was a necessity for performers to interest customers, but Bill was doing this for himself.

"Hey kid, you don't just ignore someone like that," he joked, spinning the top of the boy's stool around to face him.

Dipper cleared his throat and put his phone away, losing all desire to ignore him when he glanced up at Cipher's forearms. He found himself just staring down the beautiful body next to him. The flawless, soft dark skin, toned arms and legs and stomach and everything was just so perfect.

Bill snapped at him, bringing the flustered Dipper to attention.

"Hey Pine Tree, it's rude to stare."

"Dipper," he said. "J-just call me Dipper."

"Dipper? That's a weird name. You're a strange kid, Dipper."

Bill stretched his neck close to Dipper's ear, causing the boy to stiffen.

"My name is Bill, but that's a secret here."

Bill sat back on his stool, looking at Dipper with the cutest smile he's ever seen. His heart skipped a beat.

Dipper is pretty sure he's not breathing; he just nods like a dumb child and gives the other a smile. This makes Bill laugh heartily, but he hears his cue to start getting ready. He pats Dipper on the shoulder and stands up.

"See you later, baby."

He watches Bill strut away, eyes tacked onto his swaying backside. He was in too deep.


End file.
